In a laminate ceramic electronic component which is a conventional example of electronic component, an electrode ink is printed and formed in a specified pattern as an internal electrode on a ceramic green sheet composed of ceramic powder, polyvinyl butyral resin, and a slight portion of plasticizer, and a specified number of sheets are laminated, cut, and baked, and an external electrode is formed. As such electrode ink, various types have been proposed for screen printing, including, for example, an ink for internal electrode of laminate ceramic capacitor for screen ink prepared by kneading nickel metal powder by three rolls as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-205970, and an electrode ink for screen ink using ceramic powder coated with palladium proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-275263.
Further in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-55075, a conductor paste containing nickel oxide is proposed for screen printing technology. In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-90069, it is proposed to add rosin to a conductive paste for screen. Also in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-226179, it is proposed to add scaly powder to a conductor paste for screen. In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-242724, similarly, a conductive paste for screen by adding organic phosphoric acid is proposed. In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-275263, coating zirconia powder with nickel or other base metal, a conductive paste for screen printing is proposed. In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-299288, using polyether urethane resin, a manufacturing method of laminate ceramic capacitor for screen printing of internal electrode is proposed.
In the manufacturing method of laminate ceramic electronic component such as laminate ceramic capacitor, the internal electrode has been printed and formed by screen printing, but in order to lower the cost and enhance the performance, a gravure printing process is proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-25381 or Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-8200. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,319, a calender processing of electrode by gravure printing for laminate ceramic capacitor is proposed.
In the conventional electrode inks (whether for screen printing or for gravure, etc.), since an organic solvent is used as the main solvent, when printed on a ceramic green sheet, the ceramic green sheet may be swollen or dissolved again by the organic solvent contained in the electrode ink. Accordingly, as far as the thickness of the ceramic green sheet is 20 μm or more, it rarely causes shorting, but when the thickness of the ceramic green sheet is less than 15 μm, the shorting probability is very high.
To solve this problem, hitherto, a manufacturing method of ceramic electronic component by direct gravure printing on the green sheet has been proposed, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-8200. In this case, however, the shorting, probability is high when the ceramic green sheet is thin, and accordingly Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-25381 proposes a method of transferring a gravure printed pattern on the ceramic green sheet because the ceramic green sheet may be swollen or damaged when the electrode is directly printed on the ceramic green sheet. Thus, regardless of the printing method, in the conventional electrode ink, the ceramic green sheet was damaged, and the shorting problem was caused in thin ceramic green sheets of 15 μm or less.
In the conventional ink jet device, it was designed to print by filling an ink cartridge of a commercial ink jet printer with an ink. When printed by this ink jet device, the ink often precipitated or gathered near the ink jet nozzle for injecting the ink, causing the problem of ink clogging.
The invention is to solve the problems of the prior arts, and it is hence an object thereof to present an ink for electronic component capable of preventing re-dissolving of ceramic green sheet and baking, a manufacturing method of electronic component by using this ink for electronic component, and an ink jet device.